


The approbation of an angel

by BeccastielDW



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny Times, Gabriel having fun, M/M, Nipple Play, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, dr sexy references, psychologist gabriel, time/dimension travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: Kuroshitsuji/Supernatural (the tv show) Crossover (contain Sebaciel and Destiel pairings)Summary: It was only destiny that made them met this day and of course the will of the angel in trench coat to help people. Gabe is interested, Sebastian angry and Ciel more than a little shocked.Sorry for the bad summary....





	1. Brother times

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroshitsuji part (Sebaciel part) will be the most important but it starts with Supernatural and the intervention of the characters from it will be very important for the Sebaciel.  
> Also I already finished the story (almost actually I only need to finish the last scene) but wanted to know if you guys would like it so I will post in in like 4 to 5 chapters ^^  
> Please tell me if you like it ? very anxious here  
> (also looking for a beta, english is not my first language)

It was raining before those important events happened and nothing indicated that it would be anything more than a regular day. Castiel was at the bunker that he now called home, watching a tv show on netflix.  
And it was bad... Like really bad...   
Right to the plot and dialogue to the actors's act.  
They were all over acting and those noises the woman was making were so exaggerated it sounded like that bad pornography he watched those six years ago, that one with the baby sitter and that pizza man.  
He still remembered their noisy sexual intercourse and comparing it with his loving yet non less passionate embraces with Dean, it was nothing.  
.. Just like what was going on between those cheap actors.  
Castiel sighed, he loved Dean but Doctor Sexy was a stupid tv show...  
He fought the urge to stop it all and watch something more worthy of his netflix time but he wanted to understand what Dean saw in this show and the remote was too far away on Dean's side of the bed anyway.  
The angel was grumpy and lonely without Dean who was on a hunt with his brother and after so many netflix programmation's arguments he decided that today he would pierce the reason why Dean appreciated it so much.   
So far he got nothing.  
That's when he heard a laugh, he thought he was just imagining things to get him out of his boredom and frustration when a familiar face appeared on the screen in place of that stupid doctor.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
The archangel now wearing the white blouse and cowboys's santiag was laughing in his regular annoying way.  
"So you don't see why Dean enjoy this show baby brother?"  
Castiel rolled his eyes  
"You are stating the obvious Gabriel"  
"Isn't that obvious too? Everything is shitty there, but there's that dark haired doctor with stubble and geek's appealing clothing and shoes. His name is even "Sexy" and it's in the frigging title"  
Castiel looked baffled for a moment and the archangel thought he never laughed that hard in his entire life, even when disguising as Loki playing pranks on people. But Cas's expression was really priceless, the best ever.  
"You mean Dean "likes" this doctor?"  
"Dawww you are so cute baby bro. Yeah he has this crush on that doctor sexy."  
Cas now looked appalled which made gabe laugh even more  
"You kinda looks like him, deano got a type it seems"  
"Me? You mean I look like this.. This..."  
Out of words, Cas was offended by the comparison, it was a riot for Gabe  
"Nah, you are classier bro, not like this cheap doc. But you have to admit you share some obvious characteristics. Dean just like the idea of the guy, that's all"  
Vexed Castiel finally took the remote and turned off the screen.  
Gabriel then appeared in the room rather than in the screen.  
"You're so fun to rile up"  
Castiel was now crossing his arms  
"Anyway by all means what are you doing there Gabriel? Is there an emergency?" He asked awfully looking like a brooding teenager.  
"Oh no I am just there because I miss my most angelic yet rebellious brother that's all. Dean is taking all your time now."  
The dark haired angel looked at him without saying anything.  
"Come on grumpy kitty I'm just saying I want us to have some bro time!"  
"Bro time" repeated Cas, ignoring the silly surname.  
"Yes, you and me, hand in hand doing something together, enjoying our time!"  
"Well..."  
It looked like Cas was searching for an excuse so Gabriel cut him shortly.  
"It's not like you have something better to do anyway", Gabe motioned toward the tv, "unless you got this crush on doctor sexy too because if you want to have a kinky threesome with Dean... I could even help ..."  
"Gabriel !" Castiel almost shouted  
but his brother just smirked.  
"Okay Gabriel, I would like to have some of those "bro times" with you but you will refrain for making those uncalled suggestion/comments"  
"But where would be the fun in that?"  
Castiel just decided to ignore this.  
"Where would one go for those 'bro times'?"  
"Ah don't be so stuck up, it can be everywhere, it's not like there's a 'bro time complex' or something! We could stay there like two gaudy bro or go to a bar or a brothel, he saw Castiel shook his head no, go to swim in Hawaii or even go back in time when they invented it or in another dimension... Anywhere... Ah that makes me think... Okay it's settled we'll even let fate decide this time ! More fun ! Come baby bro!"  
Gabriel was reaching out for his shoulder but Cas stepped back.  
"Wait a moment, I need to leave Dean a note."  
The angel took a pen on a console and started writing a note on a pad. "We had arguments with me leaving the house using my "mojo" without telling where I was going and when I was coming back home." He explained.  
Gabe chucked  
"On a scale of 0 to 100 how married are you? "  
Castiel ignored him and left the note on Dean's nightstand, re-buttoned his jeans, unwrinkled his clothes and put on his trenchcoat.  
Satisfied after those simple preparations the angel simply nodded and said  
"I am ready now"  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, put his arm around his brother and closed his eyes, trying to not think of one destination in particular while thinking of thousand of them, his version of pointing blindly with a map, then he stopped suddenly and left the floor to fly toward the energy he was summoning, dragging his brother with him.  
They arrived in a very crowded place and Gabriel silently congratulated himself for making them imperceptible because it would have made a commotion for them to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Castiel looked around. They were still on Earth and in the center of London if he weren't wrong. And it was the 1800 or so  
"It's 1891 Gabriel said matter of factually, we are in Piccalidy. Ah London... I had very good times there, surely why a part of me choose it. "  
"Why 1891?"  
"Ah baby bro you don't travel enough. 1800's is all about the repressions, it is very interesting, all those feeling inside and those suffocating rules, of course people will just blow up !"  
Castiel glared at him and gabe shrugged:  
"Don't look at me like that, any psychologist would say that! Don't be so grumpy, we are in London ! Back in time it's great we're going to have an awesome bro times ! Where do we start? Heh I feel thirsty after this long journey we should find ourselves a boozer to get in the mood!"  
"This journey was nothing to you, Gabriel", cas reminded the archangel  
"So what I can't go drink, quit the "grumpy angel face" bro, smile a little I saved you from that cheap show after all"  
Cas smiled slowly at his exasperating yet lovable brother, he always was his favorite even if he wouldn't tell him that.  
"Okay then I'm following you wherever you think fits"  
"Let's go !"  
  
They walked a bit around,Gabriel joyfully searching for the worst bar they could find and Castiel observing around, he remembered those times but he was so far away from humanity then, it was like he never lived it.  
He thought he liked the clothes they were wearing. Clothes were a very important matter to humans, it showed their social statu or their personality, it gave reputation. it could also be used a sexual stimulator, he saw some costumes/suits he would like to see on Dean, he thought they would fit him. It made him think of doctor sexy and what Gabriel said about it. Dean liked the way that doctor was dressed, his style, the white blouse and those santiags...  
Cas still remembered Dean's obssession for those cowboys. Maybe he could try on a doctor set up santiags combo someday to see if it would turn this stupid show to his advantage...  
He was thinking that when he felt a pang in his heart, something that felt like a deep desesparated longing. He used to feel this very frequently before he and Dean realized and amitted their feelings for each other and over time it was remplaced by warm comforting feelings of love inside. It couln't be them, they were happy now. This was coming from someone else...  
  
Cas looked around him more, looking for the person that was emitting such a strong feeling.  
He observed this poor man polishing some gentleman's shoes but it wasn't him, nor the gentleman who was reading the newpaper or the group of ladies drinking tea at a terrasse or the old man with his grand kids.  
But behind a pile of packets a domestic was holding, he saw him, the reason behind this ocean of sadness and frustration and love.  
It was a teen, almost a child, he looked expressionless yet his chin was high, his right eye was hidden by a black eye patch and he was walking with a walkstick without a need for it or maybe just the need to hold onto something tangible to not drown in the ocean of torments inside of him.  
It was violent, Castiel as an angel was (empathic) and he could feel everything at once, it was more than for any person he ever saw.  
This child has suffered more than most adults had in their life and was still suffering.  
There was something more about him, Cas didn't know what yet, it was difficult to concentrate with all this.  
Then the domestic stopped near them and Cas could see why, a carriage was waiting for them.  
The tall dark haired butler deposed the packages and opened the door for his master, he held a hand for him like any domestic would but then, at the moment his hand touched the youngster all the feelings intensified and started dancing the conga, if Castiel thought it was intense before now it was overwhelming.  
But now it was clear as he watched the two interact in those slow seconds between when the butler's hands so possessive on his master's hand and waist, the tension between them yet the confort they were giving the other.  
He could almost feel it on his tongue now, love.  
  
It was love and not just familial love nor it was friendship it was the most dangerous kind of love, romantic ; passionate, intense, burning love. They were in love. Both of them and yet suffering withdrawmhal fron non expressed love.  
There was not just that in that teen's hurted heart but it was taking the bigger part of it. Castiel then concentrated on the butler and shivered when he felt it.  
Oddly enough he hasn't noticed it before now. It was a demon, Castiel was shocked, generally he could feel them feet away without even looking but yet he missed that one.  
It was a mystery. Or maybe it wasn't, Cas pondered, in his knowledge demons didn't love, except for Lucifer that still loved their father and would always do but his creations were different.  
This demon was different, he could only tell he was a demon because of his specy, he could see his true form if he concentrated it was something natural for angels and of course he could see black smoke in his past looking closely at him but it was far away, it was weird like at some point the demon changed his way and continued like everything was normal...  
And there was love, lot of it, for this blue eyed teen, for this life and for... Cats?  
Castiel could see this demon really loved felines, he knew Dean loved cats and was frustrated with his allergies, the human could not lie, Castiel has seen those cute videos of cats in his youtube history, humans adored cats. It was very human to love cats.  
  
"Look what I found ! Those are fantastic, want one?"  
When Gabriel talked far away he realized that he stopped walking a while ago to observe the odd couple.  
He turned to see his brother affubled with an ugly hat covered in ribbons and munching into a big pastry. He found himself with one too, Gabriel almost forcing it down his throat, he bitten into it and it tasted good at least. Of all things Castiel could understand Gabe's love for sugary things.  
"What were you looking at?" Gabe finally wondered, he looked toward the carriage, the butler was tending to the horses and his careless expression changed.  
"Wow! Counting on you to find one hell of a couple! Jackpot! They're both fascinating !  
He looked at the carriage for a while and then turned away like he satisfied his curiosity and moved on. gabriel was not unlike a child with concentration's problem, Cas thought to himself remembering this documentary he saw on tv.  
"Anyway let's go, I think I found a bar that's..."  
"No" Cas said simply  
"...So dirty you can't even see the right color of the... Uh?" Gabe said dumbfounded.  
"I have to do something for them"  
Cas sounded dead serious, he got this air like he gave himself an important mission.  
"The demonic butler and his cutie?"  
"Yes, I... It felt... " Cas touched his heart through the layers of clothes, "he was so scared and lost screaming for help... both of them"  
"Yeah I kinda felt that too bro, archangel here!"  
"We gotta help them"  
"Who say?"  
"I do. We came here for that, I am sure dad..."  
"You are not gonna say Dad works in mysterious ways to ME right?"  
"Gabriel, you know it's important. We came here to have some "bro times", what better bro times than helping some distressed people?"  
"Saving people, hunting things? Day after day you become more Winchester Cas. You going to get hitched soon as my calculations says, dibs on being your best man!"  
Castiel glared midly but the effect was wasted by the pink on his cheeks at the mention of him marrying Dean.  
Gabriel sighed deeply.  
"Ah Cas... you're a hopeless romantic. Okay we're gonna help your hopeless couple but you'll let me have my fun okay!"  
Then Gabriel disapeared suddenly, too fast for Castiel to see where he was headed.  
"Gabriel! Wait !"


	2. Kidnapped

_Previously :_  
_"We gotta help them"_  
_"Who say?"_  
_"I do. We came here for that, I am sure dad..."_  
_"You are not gonna say Dad works in mysterious ways to ME right?"_  
_"Gabriel, you know it's important. We came here to have some "bro times", what better bro times than helping some distressed people?"_  
_"Saving people, hunting things? Day after day you become more Winchester Cas. You going to get hitched soon as my calculations says, dibs on being your best man!"_  
_Castiel glared midly but the effect was wasted by the pink on his cheeks at the mention of him marrying Dean._  
_Gabriel sighed deeply._  
_"Ah Cas... you're a hopeless romantic. Okay we're gonna help your hopeless couple but you'll let me have my fun okay!"_  
_Then Gabriel disapeared suddenly, too fast for Castiel to see where he was headed._

"Gabriel! Wait !"

He followed blindly and after a while could find a lead, he arrived to a luxuary house.  
Gabriel looked like he just got there, he lost his ugly hat and was holding the teenager instead of the pastry.  
A teen who was struggling to get free and screaming silently, Gabriel surely silenced him with his powers.

"What do you think you're doing gabriel ?!" Castiel exploded  
"What? I am just doing what you said, helping people"  
"And how kidnapping him is going to help? "  
"I told you, it had to be fun at least. I needed that butler's attention, if he's like I think he is it's going to be a riot!  
Anyway take this upstairs and do what you want with him"

Castiel smacked his brother on the head

"I said no more unnecessary vulgar comments"  
"I already said I couldn't and I meant talk to him !"

Castiel rolled his eyes  
Gabriel put the teenager back on his feet and pushed him slightly toward Castiel who put away the blindfold.  
Ciel looked at the dark haired guy dressed so oddly and frowned, he didn't seem like a bad person but he had no idea what he was and what he wanted with him.  
He tried to call for Sebastian again but he couldn't use his voice, before he could think the taller guy touched his arm and he felt that disturbing feeling of being swooshed away, found himself still in his mansion but upstairs in the boudoir.  
He almost fell but the man wearing the blue tie and beige vest helped him to a comfortable seat then hesitated and sat in front of him.  
From an exterior point of view this scene would look really mundane, two people sat together in a room between them a table, only missed a tea set on it...  
Ciel had no idea what was going on and could not talk so he waited for an explanation, he liked to know the situation before reacting, but the other man stayed silent.  
He was staring at him, like he could see his soul...

Castiel was staring at his heart's content, he was feeling a bit guilty of it this time because Dean explained him, the way they interacted was special, they were each other's special person and it was intimate but Castiel shouldn't do the same with other's people.  
But this time was special, he was there to help.  
The butler was't there yet but he could see clear in both of them because he saw thought Ciel's eye.  
This demon was to be forgiven he thought, because he knew how Sebastian feels and is now.  
His love for this young human was his salvation.  
Cas could see that Sebastian was in love with Ciel but still wouldn't say or do anything because of his age and situation.  
He knows that Ciel is in love with Sebastian but at his young age is embarrassed and also afraid. Homosexuality at this time was shamed upon and few even knew about male male intercourse in precision...  
The closest representation was this ripper named Grell and Ciel didn't understand him, while being transsexual or transgender was natural it was not understood in this area and it's not what Ciel's wanted to be and as the only example he had, it doesn't help.  
Sebastian was supposed to eat his soul someday so...  
Ciel was in the dark.  
A young, repressed and confused boy, forced to play the fiance to his cousin he doen't even like that way. Even Sebastian try to push him to act it just an act of course just something for other's eyes, so it was like everyone was telling him « you should like ladies »  
Castiel felt bad for the boy.

He felt like Ciel needed to be talked to.  
By someone exterior to his family or close relations so he would try to talk to him…

Downstairs Gabriel was waiting for the demonic butler with anticipation.  
He was very excited to tell the truth,  
Castiel did have the knack for finding adventure, he thought, helping someone instead of going drinking would be boring but after reflection it was gonna be epic,  
He could play with a demon a bit, always fun but not a regular plain old demon, a demon that loved, defying all rules and expectations.  
He heard the door slam and he grinned.  
That cute little house husband with claws was finally here...  
Sebastian made his entry.  
He had to admit he was handsome and tall and badass...

When the demon smells an angel is behind this, he became wild and charged on him, the demon landed on his ass a flower bouquet in his arms.  
After a second of confusion he charged the laughing archangel but yet again got fooled, the short man disappeared every time, no matter how fast Sebastian was.  
The demon butler changed his way and got his silver cutlery out, he threw it but the archangel snapped his fingers and they changed material and became odly soft. Angels and their tricks… Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore thanks to a distraction he finally got his hands on the archangel, he was going to snap his neck but not before knowing where his bocchan was.

« -Where is my master ? » he asked.  
Gabriel disappeared and appeared at the other side of the room smiling.

"okay, I guess you won't calm down until you are assured that your dear earl is safe. So..."

Gabe then snapped his fingers and a window appeared, they could see where Ciel was, he was drinking tea talking with another angel quietly and while the Earl was red he was listening with attention.

"So you never ever talked about the birds and the bees?" the archangel teased

"My master is innocent... And his soul... "  
Gabe snickered  
"He's a teenager ! And lives with you what do you think? Innocence... Well sure he still is but not like you think. Also about his soul..." He laughed. "Do you still fool yourself into believing you'll eat it?"

Sebastian looked away and Gabe smirked

" Like you would ever... You're too in love with your sweet earl... "

Sebastian was now blushing lighlty, he couldn't deny any of it, he tried to ignore this but now thanks to that dick with wings it was out in the open.

"Cute little demon with his head in the clouds... Well not cloud nine apparently, not yet"

Sebastian swallowed.  
" I simply cannot..."  
"Cannot what? Touch him like that? You're very 'old school' for a demon, nothing like Luci huh? well that makes you something else. You know what, you make me think about Cassie here, he motioned toward Cas  
" Who is he?"  
" My favorite bro, but don't tell him that. His name's Castiel and he's a very odd angel among us. Well I'm too but he's even more one of a kind. "

Gabriel was smiling proudly now

"He fell for a human, just like you did. Literally fell but well Dad couldn't leave him alone so yeah he got him back "part time".  
You are kinda similar, well you're more the tall and dark type so not the same vibe but there's this something...  
You would both deny your whole existence or beliefs for your loved one, you would become something else just for them.  
You would love them always without asking anything in return, just satisfied of loving them from a distance because you don't think you deserves them.  
Because you are afraid they wouldn't love you, because you don't want to corrupt them... Your selflessness..."

Sebastian could not say anything anymore  
Gabe understanding smiled nicely at him.  
"My little bro is talking to your cute Ciel now. That teen is in the dark for so many things, he just needs some guidance. "  
Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but Gabe knew what he was going to say already.

" I know! You did great, cute demon. I am talking like this, carefree and all but I am very serious.  
You did a great job of taking care of him but there's things you cannot do.  
You are everything he have but you are not his parents.  
You are not his mom nor his dad. You are his romantic interest and while he entrust you with anything it's natural he would need someone else to talk about you. Taking in counts you are a demon and a male...  
And in his entourage who do you think would fit? Yeah no one... This area is really ..." Gabe grimaced "Uh... Anyway We thought an angel would be the best suited. Not the kind of "angel" you met by the way..."

Sebastian was now wide eyed  
"How can you..."  
"Know ? Well I see you and I see everything about you, I'm an archangel after all.the creatures you met before, they were no more angels than you are Cupid. "  
"What are they?"  
"Oh just another race, there's so many dimensions and planets in those universes it's hard to know all our neighborhood huh? But I guess you don't really care now, they're gone. You're only important matter is Ciel right?"  
Sebastian just nodded while looking at his sweet bocchan who was now talking animatedly with that dark haired angel. He really would like to hear what they were saying.  
Gabe laughed  
"You'll know soon enough. You don't have to worry, Cas is a sweetie pie

Sebastian, still uncomfortable, out of his element was (shaking) imaginary dust off his sleeves looking thoughtful.  
" He's going to want to talk with me..."  
"Who, Cas?"  
" My master"  
"Oh right. You and your roleplay !" Snorted the archangel. "Hell yeah ! Hopefully he will !"  
"I still have no idea what to do..."  
"So I am going to have to give you the talk now?" He smirked.  
Sebastian stayed quiet.  
"Okay relax kawaii raven. Problem is?"  
"He's so young and I cannot..."  
Gabe shrugged.  
"Pfff age is nothing ! Consent and undertanding is tho, if you know what I mean. Your problem isn't really one. Time is your solution if you mean."  
"Waiting..."  
"Weren't you going to do just that anyway? Time means nothing to you. But I don't think you'll wait so long anyway... This kid... Is not really a kid anymore, been a while since he's been one you know. But now it's different, he's a teenager with all it struggles and desires.. . "  
There was a long silence and then Gabe said:  
"I think they're done now"  
Ciel was holding Cas's hand and looking gratefully at him,  
Cas smiled in return and they both left the room as the magical window disappeared.  
Sebastian turned to gabe but the archangel gave him a reassuring look

"Don't worry, they're coming in there."

And truthfully Sebastian saw Ciel and the other angel entering the room.  
Sebastian looked at Ciel and the teenager blushed.  
The raven fought with himself to not come and sweep his bocchan off his feet but then Ciel almost ran and hugged his middle half.  
In bliss Sebastian wrapped him in his arms too.

"Bocchan..."  
After a while Gabe sighed dramatically.  
"Not even a little peck? I'm disappointed!"  
Cas mildly glared at him.  
"Gabriel! maybe I should have done the talk for both of them..."the dark haired angel pondered with a grimace.  
"You hurt me bro! I swear our conversation was pg rated"  
Cas just looked at him distrusting and Gabe smirked.  
"Well well well, I guess we'll make our departure now, everything is well and I gotta say your Dean is ringing my ears off, this guy really can't do without you even for few hours.  
"Dean? But I left him a note."  
"Oh I may have "accidentally" mojoed it?"  
"Gabriel ! Why did you do that?"  
"Where would be the fun? Let him worry a bit over you, keep the interest will you?"  
"We don't need that brother. Get us there immediately"  
"Yeah yeah whatever you say, I was doing to do just that anyway."  
Cas turned to Sebastian and Ciel.  
"Will you be alright Ciel?"  
Sebastian was a bit shocked at the familiarity but he could see his bocchan reacting as it was natural and thought that might be because they discussed such personal matters.  
Ciel even smiled nicely before replying.  
"Yes, thank you Castiel san. And you too Uh...."  
"Gabriel. no problem, shorty!"  
Ciel rolled his eye calmly.  
" Pot meet kettle", he simply said and Gabe almost choked on the sass making Cas smirk this time.  
"I like you you sassy kiddo, it's such a drag we have to go, maybe we'll drop in sometimes, anyway bye and and enjoy your time there! Bye too, kawaii raven"

And after a wink they heard the sound of wings and the two angels were gone leaving Ciel and Sebastian in the living room.  
Now left alone with his butler Ciel started to blush.  
He was not in the dark anymore, he was now very informed thanks to that kind angel and that made him feel a bit shy, because now he could imagine more and fantasize about it.  
He tried to get a hang of himself, let go of Sebastian and then noticed the state of the room.  
"Sebastian ! Do you mean to leave the room of your master trashed this way?"  
Sebastian blinked, surprised.  
"Of course not bocchan, as your faithful servant I will clean it thoroughly."  
"You better not leave a speck of dirt there. I am going to my room to rest for now."  
And he left the room just like that, Sebastian stood there like an idiotic butler for a moment, he wasn't expecting a big love declaration but not that. Ciel acting as if nothing happened, if he couldn't see the state of the room he would have thought it was all but an hallucination.  
The butler just started to clean the room as his master asked, after all he was just one hell of a butler.  
And it was soon to be time for dinner, he had to make preparations, he would have time to talk to his master after, they had all their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice review ! I was afraid no one was reading this, it made me happy you liked it ! I really care for this story (my otp !!! and I really wanted to explore this side of Ciel, the boy who isn't informed enough and is lost I feel we don't talk enough about it. And I hope you liked this chapter?  
> Want next chapter ? Please review to let me know if you liked it ? Thanks a lot <3


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're still a kid Bocchan"  
> " Is that really how you see me sebastian? As a kid?"
> 
> Sebastian looked away and Ciel took this as an ecouragement
> 
> "Do you desire me for more than my soul Sebastian?" The Earl dared to ask

Chapter 2: Growing Up  
Notes:  
(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

 

Previously :   
And after a wink they heard the sound of wings and the two angels were gone leaving Ciel and Sebastian in the living room.  
Now left alone with his butler Ciel started to blush.  
He was not in the dark anymore, he was now very informed thanks to that kind angel and that made him feel a bit shy, because now he could imagine more and fantasize about it.  
He tried to get a hang of himself, let go of Sebastian and then noticed the state of the room.  
"Sebastian ! Do you mean to leave the room of your master trashed this way?"  
Sebastian blinked, surprised.  
"Of course not Bocchan, as your faithful servant I will clean it thoroughly."  
"You better not leave a speck of dirt there. I am going to my room to rest for now."  
And he left the room just like that, Sebastian stood there like an idiotic butler for a moment, he wasn't expecting a big love declaration but not that. Ciel acting as if nothing happened, if he couldn't see the state of the room he would have thought it was all but an hallucination.  
The butler just started to clean the room as his master asked, after all he was just one hell of a butler.  
And it was soon to be time for dinner, he had to make preparations, he would have time to talk to his master after, they had all their time.

 

Ciel was lying on the luxurious bed, deep in thoughts.   
Thinking about his earlier conversation with the angel.  
It has been as embarrassing as it was instructive.  
"I wanted to talk to you about your romantic feelings for your demon butler. "  
Yes he started with that! Just like that making Ciel almost choke on embarrassment, he felt like he was burning.   
That angel was blunt!  
"I have no idea what you are talking about", Ciel finally replied after recomposing his expression.  
But of course the angel didn't believe it, he told him that he could clearly see in him,   
Ciel felt too exposed, and ashamed, he wanted to cry for Sebastian but couldn't with this angel exposing his true feelings.   
But then the angel told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of.   
He talked a lot and Ciel listened to all of it.   
The angel was like him, he liked someone from the same gender and there was other people like them too,   
not just people like Grell. It was normal, there are all sort of people and gender, the angel told him everything about it.   
He didn't left a page unturned.

He felt so much better about his feelings now, everything was clear.

He's been told that his feelings weren't unrequited and that Sebastian loved him too and it was just...   
Ciel still wasn't sure if he could believe it but now he wouldn't deny his own feelings and desires anymore.  
Desires... Yes it's been a while that he started feeling it, he entered puberty a while ago,   
he tried hiding it to his butler because he was the one that would provoke those embarrassing body's reaction.   
Just thinking about him when he was aroused or being aroused when thinking of him or the butler's hands on him...   
Castiel-san said it was perfectly normal.  
Males could have sex together, he knew all about it now.   
The act was embarrassing and he must have looked like a tomato when the angel went out of his way  
to explain it in details and talked about his own experience.   
He even talked about his lover Dean, their history.   
To make Ciel feel more comfortable surely, and it worked.  
As much as the act sounded scary Cas said he and Dean really enjoyed it.  
Would he enjoy having sex with Sebastian?   
Just thinking about it made him feel hot and bothered with a bit of nervousness but yes he had to admit he wanted it...   
Would Sebastian want to?

He was young and had no experience while Sebastian had a lot of it.   
Would Sebastian be satisfied by being his lover in place of having his soul for dinner?  
The angel said he didn't have to worry about it but that it was his choice and his choice alone.   
That he had to make choices and tell what he wanted to say like his feelings because no one not even Sebastian could guess them.  
It wasn't going to be easy, he was not a child anymore and could not rely on other's choices for him.   
He was feeling free for the first time of his life and he wanted to stay like that, to start a new life.   
A new life being himself and not feeling obligated to do things he didn't want to do.   
He knew what he was going to start with. Castiel-san really helped him a lot. He could see everything in Ciel and when in first it was scary it became a blessing, Cas told him everything he needed to hear, helped him finding easy solutions for/to his problems.  
Ciel smiled and didn't feel obligated to.  
He was going to be alright.

Nothing really changed between Ciel and Sebastian for days except that Ciel was sometimes more kind and sometimes more teasing.   
Sebastian felt like Ciel needed time, so he kept his distance.   
Well like usual.   
They left London for the mansion and when everything was ready then Ciel asked to visit the Midlefords.  
It was the first time Ciel manifested his desire to see "her" so Sebastian worried.   
Maybe his Bocchan totally changed his mind or was he in denial?   
There was nothing he could do about it so he just did as he was asked and made the carriage ready.

What happened at the Midleford's mansion was a blur for the demon,   
Ciel asked an entrevue with Elisabeth's parents then one with her.  
He didn't listen to any of it, he was told to stay out of the room and did so.   
Ciel had decided to go on with the engagement and Sebastian didn't know what to feels...   
He wanted to go and take his Ciel in his arms because he was his, kiss him and never letting go  
until he crack and consume him but at least they would become one...   
No Sebastian couldn't bear it, he could never kill his human, he would gladly stay day after day in his presence...  
But he would have to share...   
Thinking about that little annoying blond girl with Ciel everyday made his skin crawl and his heart sank.  
If he didn't love Ciel so much he would win him he would make him his by taking him or eating him or both...   
A demon was capable of it...   
But he wasn't anymore...  
The butler then heard cries and a door being slammed.  
Lady Elisabeth was leaving the room in tears, Ciel following her.  
The teen took a hold on the girl's arm and made her face him, he looked very adult in this moment.

\- Lady Elisabeth, I am sorry that I cannot return your feelings but I am sure you will understand soon that it is for the better.   
As my cousin I love you deeply, you are an important and valued member of my family and I will always care for you.  
I know I am to blame for this situation because I didn't speak out before, I apologize for leaving you with the impression that I would marry you. But I am sure you will find a better husband, someone that will love you like you deserve to be.

Elisabeth listened to his words attentively  
Ciel kissed her hand and nodded with a smile.

"I give you all my blessing Lizzie..." using the nickname she wanted him to use as an apology.

He hoped she would gracefully accept the situation, she stared a bit more and then blowed her nose,   
she just nodded and smiled.  
Her parents were looking awkward and disappointed but said nothing, the way Ciel has handled the situation was flawless.

Sebastian was dazzled, his master did it.   
He decided for himself and broke the engagement, it was hard to believe...  
When they arrived home Ciel asked for a bath before Sebastian had to suggest.   
Ciel seemed very tense and deep in thoughts.   
By the time Sebastian finished toweling him Ciel's face was hot.   
The demon was putting his master in his night shirt when Ciel finally started talking to him.

"I was never going to marry her. I thought I would just keep the appearances for a while,   
I thought it would be short because I was going to die but things are...   
I have no idea what will happen but it was taking too much time and she was going to be hurt.   
She's my cousin and I care for her so... Now it is done, I am no longer under obligation,  
I am not just a kid, I am fifteen, soon I'll be a full fledged adult."

"You're still a kid Bocchan"  
" Is that really how you see me Sebastian? As a kid?"

Sebastian looked away and Ciel took this as an encouragement

"Do you desire me for more than my soul Sebastian?" The Earl dared to ask

Sebastian looked at his brave master, he was impressed,   
Ciel looked so beautiful, all proud and yet opening his heart without a shield to protect it.   
He was taking a great risk and was aware of it, like a grown up...  
His big blue eye shining with passion and the fear of being rejected, his cheeks rosy like the tip of his little ears. His chest rising faster than before.

His Bocchan sounded decided, he was opening up to him.  
Sebastian kneeled at Ciel's feet and preciously took his left hand in his.

"There is not anything in you to not desire..."

Ciel was blushing like usual and it made Sebastian smile sweetly, his Bocchan really was the most adorable.

"It means I love and desire everything in you Bocchan."

His proud Ciel opened his mouth but Sebastian didn't let him, he deposed a very sweet kiss on his Bocchan's lips and lost himself in the infinity of his mismatched eyes.  
Ciel has shivered at the brief contact, his lips now almost burning from the sweetness of the kiss Sebastian gave him.   
He felt groundless, like he drank some alcohol that was making him heady.   
Sebastian really kissed him, something he has wanted for some time, something he was always bound to desire.   
It was a chaste kiss considering Sebastian was a demon it was surprising but not quite because he was always so delicate with him, so tender, the way Sebastian touched him has always made him "feel". 

Other people didn't touch him like this, when he allowed them or didn't have a choice, they all touched him without a care,   
like they were allowed and it was natural or like they wanted him to feel it, other's touches were like shouting at him "TOUCHING YOU!!!"   
but Sebastian's touches were smooth, his fingers felt like they were just brushing his skin but he knew he was secure and his hands on his body were possessive at the same time but only because his own body gave himself to them.

Still Ciel wanted more, more of his kiss, more of his hands, everything...   
but he didn't know how to say it so he brought his arms around his butler's neck and kissed him full on his lips.  
It was clumsy and he heard Sebastian's chuckle lowly, embarrassed he gave him little kicks for that  
but forgot all about it when Sebastian started kissing him properly. the dark haired demon pried his mouth open and took possession of it,   
it was delightful, messy, warm...  
He loved and was loved in returns, it was exhilarating.  
But as his body started to react more Sebastian stopped suddenly, when their eyes were in contact again, Ciel gave him a look.

"Bocchan, we should not rush those matters."  
"Why ?"  
"You had a long day Bocchan, you should sleep for now."  
"I want the real reason" insisted Ciel

Sebastian sighed.

"Your body is young and delicate, I would never hurt my Bocchan"  
"I know you wouldn't" was Ciel's answer.  
"I could do something I don't want to do, I am all but a demon."  
"I trust you"

Ciel could almost swear he saw something teary in Sebastian's eyes, his expression was full of love.

"I am honored by your trust, love"

Ciel blushed at the endearment and Sebastian gently kissed his forehead

"I am never leaving you, we have all the time in the world. Now you should rest, I'll be there in the morning and every day after that."

Sebastian has already put him under the covers, Ciel was so exhausted he let himself rely on his demon's hands.  
He had to admit he was very tired, the day hasn't been easy and the journey and the stress hasn't helped.  
Still he wanted Sebastian to stay with him.  
The butler was going to take the chandelier when Ciel asked him to.   
For once Sebastian didn't look surprised he just nodded but Ciel wasn't finished, he motioned the space next to him.

"In the bed"

He was blushing but Sebastian's expression made it worth it, one could say he looked very cute and candid for a demon from hell.   
Sebastian was staring at him, seemingly more shocked by the perspective of sleeping in his master's bed than anything else,   
Ciel rolled his eyes, he was going to make it an order if that idiotic demon wasn't going to take that invitation but then the butler smiled   
and put the chandelier on the bed side table. He entered the bed and in first it was awkward.   
Sebastian was laying in bed like he didn't know how bed worked, (well maybe he didn't?) they both were separated by an empty  
and stupid space that Ciel dreaded.   
But then the butler turned his face toward the earl and they looked at each other a long time,   
Sebastian offered his hand, palm up in the middle of them, Ciel took it and the demon finally embraced him.   
Sebastian's torso to Ciel's back, their hands linked and it felt so right.  
They didn't say anything just relaxed in the embrace, the demon breathing in his master's sweet scent in his hair and the boy slightly  
pressing his hand in returns.   
They fell asleep just like that and it was one of the first times Ciel didn't had a nightmare.  
They fell into the habit of sleeping together very fast, only on the second night Sebastian didn't seem to know what to do, hesitating between acting the perfect butler like before or jumping in bed with him and it made him looks so funny with that disappointed expression like a sad puppy that Ciel waited until the last minute to tell him to join him.  
Sebastian also started to get rid of more his clothes to sleep with him.

In first no one knew anything changed between the two creatures except them, nothing had really changed under public eyes,   
Sebastian was his butler and always would be, he still did his work and Ciel had duties too even if those days were calm.   
But sometimes Ciel would call Sebastian in the middle of working and ask him to kiss him.   
It seemed that if he didn't Sebastian would never dare kiss him.   
Ciel was starting to go crazy, he was in love, his body was mature and he wanted Sebastian.   
He wanted Sebastian to want him, he needed Sebastian to need him.  
But that stupid doggy like demon seemed happy with simply having him and kissing him sometimes.   
It called for a special plan.   
He was still nervous about having sex because it sounded and could be painful but his desire for it overtook his fears.   
And he had all this knowledge now he would like to make use of it.  
On a whim Ciel called his demon in the middle of the afternoon, he was in his study and writing a letter or actually trying to write it but he was restless and could only think of kissing his butler.

"You called for me my lord?"  
"Yes, come here Sebastian"  
"And why my lord?" He was smirking

The earl was fuming, he knew by now why he would call him without a reason and enjoyed it but never came until his master asked him.

"You will see when you are there"

Without loosing his stupid smug smile he came next to the boy who got up and looked up at him.  
Here the demon thought he was going to say "Kiss me Sebastian" but he was going to be surprised.

"I want you to make love to me, Sebastian."

Silence and a wide eyed demon were the only answer for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so bad for ending on this right ? I am sorry ? Comment if you next chapter ? ^^


End file.
